


Do it The Right Way

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hux is So Done, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Hux just wants to sleep at night, too bad his neighbor keeps him up with his loud, incorrect masturbation. Hux is just going to have to guide him through how to do it properly





	Do it The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingnessla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingnessla/gifts).



> Happy valentines day nothingnessla! I hope that you'll enjoy your gift! As you can see I went with prompt 4, it was the one that spoke to me the most! There's nothing better than Hux bossing Kylo around!

Hux settles back comfortably into his bed, content with the state of things for the night. His homework is done for the next two weeks, with readings and notes done up until a month from now, and he has food for his lunches and dinners cleaned, cooker, portioned out and sealed in the best anti-bacterial containers for the next two days. What extra he has made has been stored in the freezer to prevent further bacteria growth over a longer span of time. Furthermore, the state of his dorm room is spotless after he’d scrubbed it relentlessly from top to bottom for hours after finishing his other tasks. His best friend, Phasma, may have something to say about his obsessive cleaning, and the dry cracked state of his hands from the bleach, come class tomorrow, but the end result is worth it for his own peace of mind. 

Now he’s pleasantly tired and ready to get his prescribed eight hours of sleep. Of course, it’s just as he’s about to sleep that he hears it, at first it sounds like someone doing a horrible job sanding something*, but then the moaning starts and Hux is able to quickly put two and two together. His neighbour, a Mr. Ren comma Kylo, is masturbating right next to his head. Or rather on the other side of the wall separating their dorm rooms. 

Hux isn’t sure if he’s more shocked by the audacity and volume at which he’s doing it or the fact that he sounds like he’s trying to scrape the skin of his poor cock. Has the man never heard of lubricant? Even any cheap lotion would do in a pinch! 

The painful masturbation goes on and on for several long agonizing minutes until the man comes with a strangled moan.

Finally! How anything so painful could be pleasurable was beyond Hux, honestly. The man’s poor prick. . .

Still, he resolves to forget what just happened and gest some sleep, and to be extra quiet from now on considering how thin the walls apparently are. Unfortunately, Kylo is not so considerate, the unwelcome show keeps happening every few days almost at the same time like clockwork. One would think if Kylo masturbated so regularly he would at least get the proper supplies to make it enjoyable. 

Over the few weeks Hux done anything he could think of to drown the sound out; move his bed, play music, sleep with a pillow over his head. Nothing worked! It almost seemed like Kylo got louder the harder Hux tried to bock him out. 

It wasn’t even the fact that he could hear Kylo’s masturbation sessions that bothered Hux so much, he often found himself hard at the sound of Kylo’s panting, but the actual technique had him shuddering in sympathy for the man’s cock. How it hadn’t been rubbed raw by now. . . 

Eventually he just couldn’t handle it anymore!

“Honestly if you’re going to make me listen to this several times a week, you could at least learn to do it properly and not make it sound like you’re taking sandpaper to your dick!” The sound of his own angry voice surprises him and Hux finds himself panting slightly at the end of his tirade. At least the noises from the other side of the wall have mercifully stopped, meaning Kylo heard him loud and clear. 

There’s silence for several minutes and then a deep voice saying hesitantly. “You. . .you can hear me?”

Hux sighed in irritation. “Of course, I can hear you! As you must know by now, considering you get louder every time that I try to block you out! But that’s not the problem, what is the problem is that your technique is all wrong and I’m going to fix that. First, we’ll need some supplies.” He doesn’t wait for protest, focusing instead on getting his usual masturbation supplies. “While I doubt you have nitrile gloves, you must at least have lotion and tissues.”

“W-what?” Kylo sounds perplexed and Hux doesn’t understand why, he’s being very clear.

“I think I made myself clear. Now take some of the lotion and warm it up in your hands.” Hux does this, using lubricant not lotion, only after he has donned a pair of gloves. “Now once it’s warm give yourself one long firm stroke to get a good coating over yourself.” His breath hitches slightly as he performs the action, eyes slipping closed in pleasure. “Don’t worry too much about getting every inch of yourself covered, you will be applying more as needed.”

He listens with half an ear to see if Kylo is following his directions; he can hear that something is going on but not parse out what it is. Whatever Kylo is doing, Hux is determined to continue his lesson.

“Give yourself five pumps, even up and down strokes and then use your thumb to rub the head for some extra stimulation. The level of pleasure received from this may change depending on whether or not you are circumcised; I have heard uncircumcised penis are more sensitive.” 

Breath hitching, Hux gives his head a few good rubs, this feels so good and there’s something thrilling about knowing that someone else is listening. He’s never felt so naughty before. “Run your thumb clockwise ten times, or if it takes longer until you have some precum beading at the head and then give it a small dig into the head with your thumbnail.” Moaning at the pleasure/pain from the action, Hux digs in a little harder than he normally would, it feels so divine.

Reaching over he applies more lubricant to his hand, the squirt bottle making it more convenient. “Apply more lotion as needed, you don’t want to do this with a s dry hand. Now we’re going to go back to stroking the shaft, adding a twist to it to stimulate things further. One, two, three, count to ten and then stop, edge yourself a little it makes the final orgasm so much more pleasurable.” 

There’s a distinct moaning coming from the other side of the wall now, Kylo is either doing as Hux says, or he just really enjoys being told what to do. Hux finds that he can work with either. 

“If you’re doing it right you’ll have a pleasurable orgasm, if you’re very good. . .” Hux licks his lips a little nervous at his words. “If you’re very good I’ll give you permission to come.”

From the other side of the wall a loud groan, “Oh, yes, please.” The words go straight to Hux’s cock and he has to tighten a hand around himself to keep from coming. It appears Kylo likes to be told what to do. . .perhaps they could have a repeat of this in the future. Hux isn’t one for touching other people but this separate rooms, hands-off approach he can do. Body fluids are so messy that the thought of touching anyone else sexually sends a spike of anxiety through Hux. 

“Good boy,” The words slip from his lips before he realizes he’s saying them, but he finds he’s not embarrassed at them. “Reach between your legs with your freehand and fondle your sack, give it a nice squeeze as you continue with another ten strokes After each ten give the head a nice rub.” His own strokes are starting to get sloppier as he gets closer to coming. “If you are so inclined you may even tease lower, run a finger just over your perineum and then further back just rubbing lightly.” 

He’s so close to coming now as he follows his own words and he can tell Kylo is getting close too, he just needs a little bit more. He needs to know that Kylo wants this as much as Hux himself does. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Kylo? Do you need to come?”

Kylo’s whine is only slightly muffled by the wall. “I do. Please it feels so good, I need to come.” 

The words and the tone send Hux over the edge, gasping loudly and releasing a shuddering moan as he orgasms harder than he ever has before. He takes a moment after to regain his breath only to realize that he can still hear Kylo panting and the wet sounds of him stroking himself.

He’s waiting for permission from Hux to come. “Such a good boy Kylo.” Hux murmurs, pressing himself closer to the wall that separate’s them. “Come for me.”

The sound Kylo makes when he comes is obscene and would has Hux twitching in interest even though he’s just spent himself. Nothing has ever sounded so pornographic and lewd to him before. To think that Hux is responsible for bringing forth such a sound in someone else.

“Very good.” He says once he’s sure that Kylo is done. “Now remember this lesson, because I won’t have you forgetting it. You won’t like the consequences if you do.” It’s a threat but also a promise. 

Wisely there’s no talk back from Kylo, perhaps he’s too shocked over what happened to form a response, or he feels to good to bother with one. Either way Hux won’t complain because now he can finally get some sleep. 

He finds himself smiling as he cleans himself up and readies for bed once again. He can’t help but think about the next time Kylo masturbates and just how it will go. This could be the start to a new and very beneficial relationship for both of them.

“Goodnight Kylo.”

“Goodnight Hux.” 

Hux can’t wait to see just what tomorrow is going to bring.


End file.
